


Wildest Dreams

by kovntag



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ?? - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Songfic, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kovntag/pseuds/kovntag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little songfic based loosely on Wildest Dreams by Taylor swift! </p><p>Dan's dream self knows what he wants, no matter what he tells himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, its my first egobang fic! As always, comments are super appreciated (I wanna know how I can improve!!) Thank you for taking the time to read this! (I wrote this after being awake for 34 hours so if its a little weird I'm sorry)

_ It's late at night when the door to Dan’s apartment opens, letting in Arin along with a gust of wind. He takes off his jacket, flinging it unceremoniously into the open closet, and is all over Dan in a second. He doesn't even seem to move; one moment he’s at the door and the next he's in front of Dan, hands on the back of his taller friend's head, pulling him in. Their lips crash together, and their noses follow soon after, drawing a giggle from Arin. God, how Dan had missed that laugh, the one that seemed to light up the whole room whenever it made an appearance. They stop and adjust their lips, Arin continuing what he had started so suddenly in an even more intense manner. _

 

_ Before he knows it, Dan is pressed up against the wall, arms held above him by the strong hands of his friend. Arin’s kissing slowly moves to his neck, and  _ god _that beard is going to leave some marks, but he can't find the will to care. Dan is left gasping and helpless against the wall as Arin ravages his jugular and collarbone, sucking marks that would last for days into his skin. One of his hands releases its grip on Dan's arms and trails, oh so gently, down his lean body. Nimble artist’s fingers ghost over his hips and ass before toying with his zipper, pulling it down at a pace so slow that it makes Dan want to scream._

 

_ Suddenly, they are in a bedroom. Is it Dan's? Is it Arin's? He doesn't know. All he can register is Arin, Arin’s presence above him, Arin’s hand tangling in his hair, gripping it and tugging until it hurt just enough, Arin’s leg pressing against his crotch, Arin’s lips sliding against his own. They are tangled together, two people turned into one whirlwind of heat and passion, and Dan can't tell where his body ends and Arin’s begins.  _

 

_ But all at once, Arin’s weight on him is too real, his movements too frantic, his kisses too wet, and everything is over as quickly as it had begun. _

 

Dan wakes up with a halfhearted start, involuntarily letting out a half-groan-half-moan and peeling his eyes open as he is pulled out of the dream. His dog, his _goddamn dog,_ is on his chest, prancing around and licking his face in a successful attempt to wake him up. Dan sighs and pushes the animal off of the bed gently enough so that she can easily land. He turns over and, for one delirious moment, expects Arin to be next to him, sleeping peacefully, limbs splayed out on the mattress and hair going every-which-way. 

 

When he sees the cold and unforgiving landscape that is the rest of his bed, Dan wants nothing more than to sink back into Morpheus’s embrace.


End file.
